LOTM: Burning Sun S7 P6/Transcript
(A door to an armory is seen as Katlyn and Ava are heard inside) Katlyn: *Voice* Alright, should be good to go. Ava: *Voice* Uniform's on? Katlyn: *Voice* Yep, let's roll. (Katlyn leaves dressed in an old rebuild Sigma Federation uniform) Katlyn: *Sigh* Ava: *Voice* Ready? Katlyn: Let's go. (The two start to move) Ava: *Voice* I'm surprised we found a uniform in your size. Katlyn: Me to. I thought this place was full of dumbass meat heads. Ava: *Voice* Yeah. Katlyn: Just remember the plan. Stay quiet and NO shifting. Ava: *Voice* R-Right (Katlyn and Ava leave a hall way and look around) Katlyn:.... (Katlyn sees some guys hanging around) Katlyn: *Thinking* Act like a thug. Act like a thug. (Katlyn walks over to the thugs) Katlyn: Sup bitches? Thugs: ??? Katlyn: We thuggin' out over here or what? Thugs:...... Thug #1: Uhhhh.... Thug #2: What? Katlyn: Come on, you know what I mean! Doing thugs things like we thugs do! Thug: #1..... Thug #4: Riiiiiight... Katlyn: Hehe yeah! Thug #1: Who are you anyway? Katlyn: Oh no one special! Just someone looking to cause some shit and make some money! Know I mean? *Nudges one thug with an elbow* Huh? Huh? Thug #3:.... *Backs away* Katlyn:..... Ava: *Whisper* You're scaring them. Katlyn: *Though her teeth whisper* I'm just acting like a thug! Ava: *Whisper* I-It's not very intimidating. Thug #2: Who are you talking to? Katlyn: ! O-Oh uh n-no one! Thug #2:.... Thug #1: You still haven't told us who you are. Katlyn: O-Oh, m-my name is uhhh... Thugs:..... Katlyn:.....Olivia? Thug #1: Olivia? Katlyn: Y-Yeah. Thug #1:.... Oh hey my kid's name is Olivia! Katlyn: K-Kid? Thug #1: Yep! Katlyn: You...have a child? Thug #1: Oh yeah! She's my precious little girl! Katlyn:... U-Um... Does she know you... You do this? Thug #1: Hell no! What are you crazy!? Katlyn: Then, why do this? Thug #1: Someone's gotta put food on the table and make sure my baby's got money for collage. Katlyn:.... Really? Thug #1: What? Katlyn: You're hurting people for this? Ava: !! Thug #1: Something wrong with that? Katlyn: I mean, there's gotta be a better way. Thugs:..... Thug #1: Why judge when you're in the same job as me? Ava: *Whisper* K-Katlyn you're going sentimental! Katlyn; I'm just saying there's better ways. Thug #1: Like what? Katlyn: A real job? Ava: *Whisper* Katlyn s-stop! Thug #1:...... Katlyn: Just sayin'. Thug #1: Just....saying? Katlyn: Yes. Ava *Whisper* K-Katlyn, let's just w-walk away. Thug #1: And what are you gonna do to stop me? Katlyn:.... Ava: *Thinking* I need to get her away from these guys! But how? (Ava then gets an idea) Ava: *Sigh* Katlyn, d-don't be mad... (Ava starts to shift) Katlyn: !! *Twitches* Thug #4: Hm? Katlyn: *Starts to laugh a little* O-Oh no... Thug #3: W-what's up with you? Katlyn: *Tries to hold back a laugh* I-I-I g-g-gotta go! J-Just think o-of s-something be-better for you little girl! BYE!! *Runs off* Thugs: ????????? Thug #1:.....Hmm... (Katlyn is seen running into a nearby bathroom) Katlyn: A-AVA! ARE YOU INSANE!!? Ava: *Voice* I-I-I had to! You were walking yourself into a b-bad situation, I had to get you out! Katlyn: I was handling it just fine! Ava: *Voice* T-Those thugs were g-g-getting mad! They m-m-might get suspicious! Katlyn: So!? Ava: *Voice* I didn't want you to get hurt! Katlyn:.... *Sighs* … Right.. Sorry Ava.. I didn't mean to make you worry. Ava: *Voice* I-Its okay... At least they don't know we're gone yet. Katlyn: Yeah. Ava: *Voice* S-Sorry I shifted too.... Katlyn: Its all right. Now let's keep trying to find a way out. I don't think it'll be much longer till they know were gone. Ava: *Voice* Right. (Katlyn then sees something on the wall) Katlyn: Hmmmmm. (Katlyn looks at a nearby air vent) Katlyn: I think I have an idea. Ava: *Voice* Oh boy. (Meanwhile with Shade and the others) Shade:...... Ghira:....Are you calm yet? Shade: Yeah, yeah I'm calm. Ghira: Good. Its gonna be all right. We'll find these guys. Shade: Yeah.. I know. Ghira: I'm still surprised you're so worked about this. Didn't you only meet those girls today? Shade: Yeah but....They're both so nice. Ghira: Nice? Shade: Dude you should meet Ava! She's the most innocent Targhul I've ever met! Ghira: Really? Shade: Yeah. She's so sweet, so nice, so caring. And Katlyn. For a human girl with no powers she's so brave, so loyal. Ghira: They both sound pretty amazing. Shade: Yeah.... Ghira: Who're you gonna go for though? Can't do both. Shade:... Yeah... I was wondering that earlier when I was having lunch with them. Ava is a Targhul like me, and she's so sweet and innocent. I just wanna keep her safe but... Ghira: But? Shade: Katlyn she's... I don't know why but I find her really cute for a human. And she's the kind of girl who would make Yang proud. *Sighs* I just don't know who to pick. And to make matters worse, I don't know if either of them like me. Well, like me the way I'm starting to feel about them anyway. Ghira: Well you better pick. Or else you'll be ending up having to babysit my kids. Shade: Shut up. Ghira: Speaking of which, you picked up any scents yet Amber? (Amber's seen sniff around) Amber: *Sniff sniff* Hmm... The scent I picked up from where we woke up Shade was very faint. But I THINK we are getting close to somewhere these thugs hang out. Shade: Think it might be their base? Amber: No. But it might have someone who knows where the base is. Shade: Good enough for me. Ghira: There is a bar nearby. Maybe that's where the scent ends up. Amber: *Sniff sniff* I am picking some alcohol. I think you're right Ghira. Yang: What are we waiting for. Let's go say hi to some thugs. Shade: Right. (The group moves forward toward the scent's source. They eventually end up at a bar) Amber: *Sniff sniff* Oh yeah, the scent's stronger now! Ruby: Me Weiss Blake and Spot will wait out here. Just in case he tries to run. Yang: Good idea. The rest of us will go in and say hi. Blake B: Be careful. If you spook the guy unprepared, he will run. Shade: Don't worry. We got this. Amber: Come on! (The 4 go inside the bar. They see various people hanging out all over, some playing pool, some drinking, some talking, some just standing around) Amber: ugh.. The smell of alcohol is so strong here... I might not be able to find him. Shade: Just look around. He's gotta be here somewhere. Amber: Right. Ghira:.... Yang: I'll head up to the counter. See if anything suspicious comes up. Shade: In that case I'll go with. Yang: Shade, don't worry about me. If anyone gets grabby I can handle it. Shade: Y-You sure? Yang: I'm sure. Shade: A-Alright. (Yang smirks at Shade and heads on up) Amber: So she's your adoptive mom Shade? Shade: Yeah. She is. Amber: You must really care about her. Shade: You have no idea. Ghira: Let's talk about moms later. Let's find this guy. Shade: Right. (The group spreads out to search. The scene then cuts to Katlyn crawling through the ventilation shafts at the base) Katlyn: Katlyn and Ava. Secret agents. Ava: *Voice* I don't think this is like that assassin game you played. Katlyn: Not assassin. Hit Man. There's a difference. Ava: *Voice* I... Really don't see it. Katlyn: Still, it's a stealth mission either way. Ava: *Voice* Right. Katlyn: Fun being a secret agent though right Ava? Ava: *Voice* A little. It is kind of funny to hide right in plain sight. Katlyn: Yeah I know right? Hmm.. I think I might get a job as a secret agent. Ava: *Voice* I'd bet you'd be an awesome one. Katlyn: Thanks. (Katlyn continues to crawl though the vent) Ava: *Voice* Katlyn? Katlyn: what's up? Ava: Do you... Do you think... Shade is okay? Katlyn: Shade? Ava: Y-Yeah. Katlyn: Yeah, why? Ava: *voice* I'm... I'm worried about him... He.. He got hurt pretty bad... Katlyn:.. Yeah... He did... And he was protecting us too... Ava: *sad moan* Katlyn: B-But again I'm sure he's fine! He's a tough guy! He'll be A-Okay. Ava: *Voice* Good. ….. Hey. What did you think of Shade? Katlyn: Huh? What do I think of him? Ava: *Voice* Yeah. Katlyn: W-Well.. H-How about you tell me what you think first and I'll tell you. Ava: *Voice* Well, he....is pretty tough looking. Katlyn: Yeaaah? Ava: *Voice* And uhhhhh..... Katlyn: What? Ava: *Voice* He's uhhh.....kinda..... Katlyn: Kinda what? Ava:......*Voice* Cute? Katlyn: *Gasp* … Reeeeally. Ava: *Nervous moan* Y-Yes.. Katlyn: Aww Ava. That's so sweet. Ava: *Voice* I-I mean, is that bad? Katlyn: Oh no no no not at all. Ava: *Voice* D-Do you think he's cute? Katlyn: H-Huh? Me? Ava: *Voice* Y-Yeah. Katlyn: *Small blush* Um.... W-Well. A little I guess. Ava: *Voice* Wow for real? Katlyn: What? Ava: *Voice* You'd really go for a Targhul? Katlyn: H-Hey I said a little! I didn't say I'd go for him! Ava *Voice* You and him do have a lot in common though. You're both so brave and strong. Katlyn: A-Ava what's up with you? What's brought this questions up? Ava: *Voice* Uhhhhhhhhh....... Katlyn: Ava? Ava: *voice* I....kinda.........l-l-like him? Katlyn: Y-You do? Ava: *Voice* Yeah... He was so nice. He saved me from those thugs. I had fun talking to him. He even tried to protect us from those guys who kidnapped us. (Katlyn remembers how Shade got hurt from protecting them) Katlyn: Y-yeah... He did... Ava: *Voice* You think I could do well with him? Katlyn: ……… Ava: *Voice* K-Katlyn? Katlyn: Huh? O-Oh. Yeah. I think you would. You are a catch after all. Ava: *Voice* Aww. Thanks Kat! (Katlyn smiles but then she starts to think) Katlyn: *Thinking* Wow. Ava likes someone. I'm happy for her! But... At the same time.... Whoa hold up! I'm not falling in love with a Targhul! …. Am I? (Katlyn looks around) Katlyn:..... Ava: *Voice* Katlyn? Katlyn: Huh? Ava: *Voice* You okay? Katlyn: Y-Yeah I'm good. I- (Katlyn then notices she's reaching the end) Katlyn: Oh look. Another opening. Ava: *Voice* Wonder where that leads? (Katlyn opens the vent) Katlyn: Let's see- !! (Katlyn finds a room with thugs working and sitting around) Katlyn:...... Ava: *Voice* Wrong room? Katlyn: Y-Yeah. We should- ???: Hey! Katlyn: !! (Katlyn sees some of the thugs see her) Thug #5: The hell are you doing in there? Katlyn: O-Oh! U-Um I... Uh... Thug #6: Get your ass outta there and start working! Katlyn: U-U-Ummm right! Coming down! Ava: *Nervous moan* (Katlyn hops out of the vent and heads over to the thugs) Katlyn: What's up boys? Thug #7: What were you doing in there? Katlyn: I uh... Thug #5: Trying to get outta work weren't ya!? Katlyn:... Y-Yeah! Y-You got me, I was trying to get a break. Thug #6: Hate to break it to you but I tried that before. I lost a lot of pay that time... Thug #7: So don't try that again! Katlyn: Y-Yes sir! Ava:... Katlyn: So, what needs done? Thug #7: *Points to some crates* We got a buyer coming soon for some weapons. Start loading them on the van. Katlyn: R-Right away! (Katlyn walks over to the crates) Katlyn: *sigh* Ava: *Voice* Please hurry Shade... (Back at the bar, Shade is seen looking around) Shade: Come on you bastard... (Shade is seen looking around for various thugs. He walks by a pool table watching some guys play the game. Ghira and Amber are seen looking around) Ghira: Man this place smells bad. Amber: Yeah I know... Ghira: You getting any scents? Amber: No. The alcohol is masking it like a pro. Ghira: Damn it... This is harder then I thought. Amber: Don't worry we'll find him. There shouldn't be that many places to search. (As the two continue look, Yang is seen hanging out on the counter) Yang:...... (Yang looks over at a group of people sitting around) Yang: Hmmm, nothing yet. (As Yang just puts her arms on the counter) Yang: Hmm.. Wonder what I could drink here? (As Yang thinks for a moment, a man comes up next to her) ??? Hey there. Yang: Hm? Oh, hello. ???: What's up? Yang: Uhh, nothing. ???: What brings someone like you to a place like this? Yang: Just here with some friends, looking for someone. ???: You don't say? Yang: Yeah. (Shade looksa around before he sees Yang with the man) Shade:...... ???: Soooooo- Yang: Did you need something? ???: No beating around the bush huh? I was wonder. Would you be interested in a job? Yang: That depends on what kind? ???: The kind a beautiful thing like you could make lots of money. (Shade moves around trying to get a better look at the man Yang's talking to) Shade: Is that....? Yang: The heck does that mean?? ???: Come on you know what it means. You got everything to fit the bill. Good looks, long blonde hair, well endowed. Yang: Hold up are you- !! (Yang feels something on her butt) Yang: *Eyes turn red*.... ???: I'm saying, you could be- (Shade's hand grabs the man's shoulder before he slams the man into the counter) ???: GNN!!!! Yang: *Eyes turn back to normal* Shade?! ???: Son of a- (Shade stabs the man's shoulder with a nearby table knife) ???: GAAAAH!!! Shade: Big mistake asshole. (Everyone in the bar stops what they are doing and looks over at the commotion. Ghira and Amber arrive) Ghira: Whoa Shade! What are you doing!? Shade: Asshole grabbed Yang's ass right in front of me! ???: You know her?! Shade: And I know who you are you piece of shit! You're one of those sick fucks that took my friends! Amber: Wait this is that guy? Bartender: Hey! (The 4 look over and see the Bartender) Bartender: Whatever your beef is, take it outside! You're scaring my costumers! Shade: With. Pleasure. (Shade pulls the knife out of the man's shoulder before he starts taking him outside. He and the others step out of the bar before Shade pushes the man onto the ground) ???: NN!!! (The man looks at everyone as he's surrounded) ???: W-Who the hell are you people!? Ghira: Let's just say we're heroes. Blake B: And we are looking in a criminal you might be part of. ???: I don't know what the hell you are talking about! And I'll have you know this is brutality! You guys will get your asses arres- (Shade grabs the man and pins him to the wall) Shade: You shut your mouth right now and you answer my damn question! Ghira: Trust me buddy, he's the last person you wanna piss off. Yang: Yeah. ???: I'm not talking to a damn freak like you! Weiss: We know you are part of a group that has Sigma Federation Tech. Tell us what we want to know and MAYBE we'll go easy on you. ???: Bite me! (Shade slams the man in the wall) Shade: I am VERY angry right now you bastard! Two of my friends are kidnapped by you bastards, and I just saw you grab Yang's ass! THAT is something that REALLY makes me want to kill someone! ???: You ain't go the ball to do shit freak! Shade: MOTHER FUCKER I'M GONNA- Yang: Shade. Let me handle this. Shade: *Growls* Fine. (Shade lets the man go) Shade: Go crazy. (Yang walks up to the man) Yang: Hey listen, don't mind Shade. He's got a temper sometimes. ???: What you that freak's mom or something? Yang: Hehe. You could say that. Shade: What is she- Blake B: Shh. Yang's got an idea here. Shade:... ???: Well you better get it under control. The damn kid's gonna kill someone one of these days. Yang: Oh too late for that buddy. He has already. ???: Huhh? Yang: Before I adopted Shade, he was an assassin. And a VERY dangerous one. ???: Y-... You don't say....? Yang: But hey, look on the bright side, as an assassin, his victims all suffer quick and painless deaths. (Yang then puts some fingers to the man's chest and moves them up like they are walking up) Yang: But... There is something you should know about me. I'm not an assassin. ???: Y-You're not? Yang: Nope. ???:....... Yang: If you are confused what that means: It means I don't know how to give someone a quick and painless death. Cause I like to punch things. Hard. (The man starts to sweat as he remembers what he did earlier to Yang) Yang: Now I want you to know that, I get it. Sometimes its hard for people to control themselves around beautiful people. And let's face, I'm a hell of a catch. ???: Y-Yeah th- Yang: But you should still know... (Yang suddenly punches a wall really hard scaring the man he looks at Yang who's eyes are red) Yang: I don't like it, when people grope me. ???: *Nervous whine* Shade: *Smirk* Yang: Shade over there, also hates it. He hates it so much, the last idiot who did that, got his all the bones in his arm broken. ???: *Nervous whine* Yang: But you know what? Shade did that guy a favor. Cause me? (Yang gets right in the man's face) Yang: I would have done something a LOT worse. ???:..... Yang: Get the idea? ???: *Nervous nod* Yang: Now. You're gonna tell us where your base is, you'll tell us everything you know about it, and you'll tell us where the two girls your buddies kidnapped are. Got it? ???: *Nervous nod* Yang: Good. (Yang lessens up on the man) Yang: Now, let's go. (Yang pushes the man forward as he holds his bleeding shoulder. The group moves forward) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts